herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Herp-A-Derp 101
Herp-A-Derp 101 is a series on YouTube, created on October 8th 2009. The first episode was Episode 1-Herp-A-Derp Watches TV. The star of the show is Herp-A-Derp Megaman, but has gotten many more characters since Episode 4-Buzz Lightyear Appears. The first three episodes each had lessons, but after the fourth episode, the lessons died. There are main characters on thse show who are focused on the most.There are also several side characters who have decent roles, but aren't main characters. There are several villagers (minor characters that appear, but don't have many lines in episodes). There are also several villains in the show, with Winnie the Pooh being the main antagonist. On August 29th, 2010, the Herp-A-Derp 101 channel hit 50 subscribers. The 50 sub special will be the top 100 Herp-A-Derp Moments Season 1-3, and a mini series, The Mario & Luigi Super Show. On April 13, 2012 the Herpaderpmegaman channel became a YouTube partner due to the newer partner program. A sequel to the show, Epic Mario, will begin in 2013. The final episode until the Season 5 Movie: Woody In Florida aired on August 11th 2012. On December 29th 2012, SBF31 announced that the show will end with the release of the 5th movie, and will be succeded by Epic Mario. Software Used For The Episodes This is the softare we use to make and upload the episodes. *Kodak EasyShare Digital Camera (Episode 1-Herp-A-Derp Watches TV- Episode 17-Luigi's Birthday) *Polaroid Digital HD Camcorder (Episode 18-Playing In The Snow-present) *Kodak EasyShare Software (Episode 1-Herp-A-Derp Watches TV- Herp-A-Derp 101 Christmas Special 2009) *ArcSoft Media Impression (Season 1 Recap-American Idol Episode 10) *CamStudio Recording Software (Used for some trailers and the Top 100 Herp-A-Derp Moments) *Windows Movie Maker 2.6 (Used for some trailers) *YouTube Downloader (Used for the Top 100 Herp-A-Derp Moments) *Olympus Digital Camera (Herp-A-Derp Goes To Tennessee) *Windows Live Movie Maker (Herp-A-Derp Goes To Tennessee and the Top 100 Herp-A-Derp Moments) *Windows Movie Maker 3.0 (Used for some of the Top 100 Herp-A-Derp Moments) *Camtasia Studio 7 (Christmas Special 2010-Episode 46 Guess Who Tournament) *CyberLink PowerDirector 9 (Episode 47 Woody Meets Stewie-Late Night With Sheriff Woody Episode 2) *CyberLink PowerDirector 10 (Episode 49 Stewie's Cake-present) Seasons *Season 1 (October 8th 2009-July 1st 2010) *Season 2 (February 25th 2010-March 1st 2010) *Season 3 (March 2nd 2010-August 1st 2010) *Season 4: Herp-A-Derp At Camp (CANCELLED) *Season 4 (October 14th 2010-December 24th 2010) *Season 5 (March 5th 2011-present) Movies *Herp-A-Derp The Movie: The Sleep Over (Season 1) *Herp-A-Derp The Movie 2: Herp-Or-Derp (Season 2) *Herp-A-Derp The Movie 3: The Rise of Winnie the Pooh (Season 3) *Herp-A-Derp The Movie 4: The Minion Challenge (Season 4) *Herp-A-Derp The Movie 5: The Origin of Herp-A-Derp Megaman (Season 5) *Woody: The Movie (TBA) *Breaking Luigi (TBA) Mini-Series & Spin-Offs *The Mario & Luigi Super Show (September 2010-October 2010) *Herp-A-Derp 101 American Idol Mini Series (November 2010-March 2011) *Late Night With Sheriff Woody (January 2012-present) *A Word From Stewie (March 14th 2012-present) *Epic Mario (April 21st 2013-present) *Luigi's Job Hunt (November 16th 2013-present) Slogans *Herp-A-Derp 101, Learn Nothing (October 8th 2009-July 29th 2010) *Herp-A-Derp 101, WATCH IT!!! (July 29th 2010-July 30th 2010) *The Crazy Show About Dolls (July 30th 2010) *Herp-A-Derp 101, RANDOMNESS!!! (July 30th 2010-December 17th 2010) *HERP-A-DERP 101!!!!! (December 17th 2010-April 13th 2012) *Herp-A-Derp 101, Partnered! (April 13th 2012-present) Category:Series